moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Garthe Lordare
Garthe Lordare The snarky, abrasive, crippled Human Warlock known as Garthe Lordare, is usually seen walking around the streets of Stormwind, confining himself mostly to the Mage Quarter, and Cathedral District. This character is known mostly for his shockingly sour attitude towards any and all who stumble upon him, prefering to remain in the Slaughtered Lamb, or the Blue Recluse. Once this character picks someone who stands out from the crowd, things go south. Insults begin to fly from the Warlocks mouth, along with a touch of sarcasm, and a hint of carelessness. Be warned, this character can most likely degrade you to death. Biography Garthe, in human form, was a sleek, tall man. He stood at exactly 6'3 inches tall, and he body was slender, the typical form of a caster. His skin was tan, and darker in color all around. There were several scars that covered his body, and tattoos were etched all over his torso. The tattoos were demonic, black, green, and purple. One of the most noticable of these tattoos was the one sprawled across his back. A pair of demonic wings, from shoulder to shoulder, before running down the length of his back. His hair was a deep black, with tinges of grey in it as he was growing older. He had a short beard that covered his chin and facial area, it also was tinged grey from his age. His eyes were a hazel/green color, of course, Garthe was blind in the right eye, so this eye was pale. His face was, indeed, something to take note of. Not due to attractiveness, but due to the fact that a large burn scar covered the entire right side of his face, hindering his most likely once decent looking facial features. While the form of his face was normal, the texture and looks of the skin on the scar was offset to the other side of his face, it had patches of lighter skin, and was rougher. Garthe's form was nothing to be of big notice, his arms were tone, and decently muscled. His torso was tone as well, and he held a flat stomach. He was more muscular than most casters were, as though he had also learned some form of melee combat at some point. Garthe had another trait worth taking note of, he used a cane. He limped on the cane as he walked, holding it close to his right leg. Something had hindered this man from most of the use in his right leg. If one was to see this leg outside of his garb, the thigh was slightly caved in, and there was a fairly large scar where the skin was stretched back together. Most of his thigh muscle had been removed in some type of accident, what had happened, though, was not certain upon inspection of the scar. History Garthe was born into a Noble Lordaeron family of warriors, a few years before the Scourge would begin to ravage the Northern Eastern Kingdoms. His family moved to Southern Elwynn (Now Duskwood) when he was eight, and lived in a mansion outside of Darkshire. He loved exploring, and always went on his own little adventures as a kid. Garthe turned nine, and was out exploring the forest when he ran across Deadwind Pass, and the Orcish Horde, lead by Ner'zhul, captured the small human child. Garthe was tortured for five years by the Orcs under the powerful Warlock, Gul'dan. He was 'force-fed' the Blood of Mannoroth, and used in several rituals that transformed him into a Warlock. The time had come, and Garthe, merely a 14 year old at this time, was able to overpower his Orcish captors and flee back into Southern Elwynn. Once he arrived home, he was disowned for his Fel corruption, so Garthe began to live on his own, out in the streets of Stormwind. He made a decent living, carving wooden items and selling them. He had a small housing unit he also lived in. Once the Orcs began their attack on Stormwind, Garthe felt paranoid, and fled to the isolated city of Gilneas. Around this time he was in his 20's, and met a woman who would soon become his loving wife. Garthe lived in Gilneas for 10 years, he had become a doctor, and had a wife with two children, Dominic and Carmine. Once the worgen curse broke out.. Garthe attempted to protect his family, but alas, he failed in doing so. Garthe was only able to save his youngest son, Carmine, and they fled from Gilneas to Theramore when Garthe was 31. In Theramore, and now a worgen. Garthe's Fel corruption came back to haunt him, and he went insane from the memories of the past. He was jailed by the Kirin Tor, and shipped off to Stormwind to be sentenced to 9 years in the Stockades. He was released at 40 years of age, and his only son has since moved on without him. As revenge for being disowned, Garthe went back to the mansion of his parents, in what is now Duskwood, he burned down the mansion, along with his parents, and stole the families fortune from the ashes, taking them for himself. He has since returned back to Stormwind City, spending most of his time there when not at his home in Duskwood. A lot has happened in the two years he has been out of prison. Including a burn scar and a crippling. Garthe was recently deceased due to fel sickness, in his ressurection, he lost the ability to turn into a Worgen. Roleplay History Roleplay history for this character is extensive, dating back to the beginning of the Cataclysm expansion. This Character started off as a Pick up Group Roleplayer, hosting the Roleplays in Gilneas. After several months of doing so, Garthe was removed from PuG RP's, as they became too idiotic to even bother with on the Moon Guard server. Garthe was switched over to Canon RP, which is when his real story began to unfold. The 40 year old man had just been released from the stocks, quickly befriending another Warlock, by the name of Elexander. Category:Warlock Category:Roleplay Category:Characters Category:Alliance Warlock